A multi-rotor helicopter drone (referred to herein as a “drone”) is an unmanned aerial vehicle that uses a plurality of powered rotors for lift and propulsion. For example, a quad-copter, also called a quad-rotor helicopter or quad-rotor, is a drone that uses four powered rotors for lift and propulsion. Similarly, an octo-copter includes eight powered rotors. As with most aerial vehicles, drones are generally balanced to provide orientation stability while the rotor speeds are varied to maintain a desired orientation (i.e., roll, pitch, or yaw). Balancing the airframe of the drone is important because if the drone is out of balance, the rotors may expend more energy just to maintain level flight. However, small adjustments or additions to the airframe of the drone (e.g., added payload or components, like a camera or lens) can change the weight distribution and cause the airframe to be out of balance.